let's go to Stockholm
by Kumaginsky
Summary: Lettonie vivait depuis longtemps avec Russie, mais depuis peu, sa vision du grand pays avait changé...


_**1939**_

 _ **Moscou, URSS**_

\- Latvia, où as- tu mis mon manteau ?

\- Je l'ai r- rangé dans v-votre penderie, Mr R-Russia...

….

\- Latvia quand est-ce que mon repas sera prêt ?

\- Il a-arrive Mr R-Russia...

….

\- Bien, tu peux disposer...

\- M-merci Mr R-Russia...

Lettonie se rendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres Baltiques, Lituanie et Estonie. Ceux-ci discutaient tranquillement sur leur lit alors que Lettonie s'assit sur une chaise en regardant la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

 _POV Lettonie :_

Tous les jours c'est la même chose : Latvia par ci, Latvia par là... j'en ai marre moi ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je me laisse faire ! Estonie arrive à le contredire quelques fois, lui ! Alors pourquoi pas moi ? C'est vrai que Russia est impressionnant et que je suis le plus petit, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça qui m'empêche de me rebeller... Mais alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Que ce passe-t-il Latvia tu as l'air soucieux, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- … Oh excuse-moi tu m'as parlé Lithuania ? Euh non tout va très bien merci... Lettonie se força à sourire.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Estonia, je vous dis que tout va très bien ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser un peu tranquille s'il vous plaît?

Les deux pays Baltes se regardèrent un instant puis quittèrent la chambre.

 _POV Lettonie :_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je veux être au même niveau qu'Estonia mais au fond, j'ai peur de blesser Russia... attends... quoi !? Je viens de dire que j'avais peur que Russia soit triste?! Mais je n'ai jamais été dérangé par le fait que Russia soit malheureux avant, à part quand il y avait une chance que ça me retombe dessus ! À m'entendre on pourrait penser que j'aime Russia, ridicule !

\- Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ?

Lettonie ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé le dernier mot de ses pensées à voix haute et fut affreusement gêné par l'arrivée de Russie.

\- Oh c-ce n'est r-rien, Mr R-Russia...

Russie lui mit la main sur la tête et Lettonie ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Le sourire de Russie le fit rougir et il repensa à son monologue de tout à l'heure.

Russie n'insista pas et quitta la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, en rajoutant : « n'oublie pas que je suis invité chez Germany demain et que vous resterez avec ma petite sœur. »

Dès que Russie fut sorti, Lettonie murmura pour lui même :

\- Je ne peux quand même pas être amoureux de Russia ?

Le lendemain, Lettonie prit bien soin de ne plus penser à l'amour qu'il éprouvait peut être pour Russie, ce qui était très compliqué vu que le Russie en question vivait dans la même maison que lui, et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner du maître de maison, ses vêtements, et les différents documents importants que Russie devait amener en Allemagne, en un temps record. Même Russie trouvait que Lettonie avait l'air trop en forme et qu'il devait sûrement cacher quelque chose. Pourtant il ne s'occupait jamais de la vie de ses serviteurs, mais il savait reconnaître une personne qui mentait, à quelqu'un ou à elle-même.

Lorsque Biélorussie arriva, il lui fit part des ses constatations et elle lui promit de surveiller Lettonie de près.

Après un signe de main (affreusement terrifiant) de Biélorussie, le grand slave partit chez son « ami » Allemagne.

\- Allez ! Au boulot bande de feignants ! Je veux que tout soit IM-PEC-CABLE au retour de mon frère !

\- A vos ordres...

\- Lithuania, tu vas faire la vaisselle !

\- Oui Mlle Belarus.

\- Estonia, arrose les plantes de Nii-san !

\- Très bien Mlle Belarus.

\- Et toi Latvia... tu restes avec moi !

\- Q-quoi !?

\- Tu as bien entendu, tu restes ici !

\- ... d'accord Mlle Belarus...

Pendant que les deux autres Baltiques partaient accomplir leur tâche, Lettonie et Biélorussie se dirigèrent vers le salon.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste avec vous, Mlle Belarus ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il me faut un public pour mon entraînement, pardi !

Sur ces mots elle commença un enchaînement gracieux de danse sous les yeux impressionnés de Lettonie. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de grâce et il oublia pendant un court instant Russie. Jusqu'au moment où il fût tiré de sa rêverie :

\- J'espère que cet enchaînement plaira à Nii-chan ! Tu en penses quoi Latvia ?

\- ...

\- Latvia ?

\- Ah... Euh... excusez moi, j'ai été ébloui par votre prestation. Je pense que ça lui plaira énormément. Vous avez tellement de... de grâce...

Biélorussie le dévisagea un long moment, laissant place à un long et pesant silence, puis reprit la parole :

\- Donc...tu penses que ça lui plaira... dis-moi Latvia... Quelle est l'importance de Nii-san dans ta vie, pourquoi obéis- tu à tous ses ordres ?

LA question piège : Lettonie sentit ses joues devenir rouges et fut incapable de répondre à Biélorussie. Il savait qu'elle avait compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Russie. Il s'attendait au pire venant de la jeune blonde et fut donc très étonné lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'insista pas et qu'elle partit sans dire un mot. Si elle ne le punissait pas d'aimer son frère maintenant, elle le fera sûrement plus tard… A cette pensée, Lettonie déglutit avec difficulté.

Russie revint tard dans la nuit ((ou tôt le matin, comme vous voulez)) de son voyage, exténué mais heureux : il avait réussit à convaincre Allemagne de venir signer un accord de non-agression à Moscou le lendemain ((enfin le jour même si vous dîtes qu'il est arrivée le matin... c'est compliqué...)), réglant ainsi les possibles problèmes futurs entre leur deux puissances.

Lorsque Biélorussie le vit arriver, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Pendant ces magnifiques retrouvailles, on pouvait apercevoir Russie parler dans l'oreille de sa sœur. Lorsque Lettonie vit Biélorussie hocher la tête d'un air grave, il pâlit énormément et manqua de tomber dans les pommes, rattrapé de justesse par Estonie.

Après un peu de sommeil (donc le lendemain...), Russie décida de commencer à préparer la soirée :

\- Latvia, viens par ici s'il te plaît...

\- Q-que ce passe t- il Mr r- Russia ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me fasses deux trois courses pour ce soir.

\- Très b-bien m-monsieur, ça sera fait...

\- Mais tu seras accompagné de ma petite sœur si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pourquoi !?... Euh... Je veux dire... Bien sûr, c-comme vous v-voudrez...

Lettonie se tourna vers Biélorussie :

\- Êtes-vous d'accord pour que nous partions m-maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils partirent en direction de la sortie. Russie avait donné pour mission à Biélorussie de surveiller Lettonie encore quelque temps pour ne plus avoir de doutes sur son étrange attitude. Biélorussie prenait ce rôle très au sérieux et considérait désormais Lettonie comme un rival (en plus d'un domestique...) et n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer en cas de besoin...

Lituanie et Estonie regardèrent Biélorussie et le petit pays Balte partir.

\- J'ai pas mal de formalités à remplir avant l'arrivée de Germany, je dois vous laisser...

\- Nous ferons en sorte que tout soit parfait à l'arrivée de Mr Germany, Mr Russia. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous chargeons de tout.

Sur les mots des pays Baltes, Russie s'enferma dans son bureau.

\- Latvia est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, Estonia?

\- Si, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que d'habitude il nous dit toujours ce qu'il ne va pas... Et là... il ne nous dit rien...

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait mener l'enquête ?

\- Bonne idée, mais si Russia le découvre ?

\- ... Il ne le découvrira pas... je l'espère en tout cas...

xxxxx

\- Bon, qu'as-tu eu comme ordres au niveau du repas de ce soir ?

\- Mr Russia désirerait les meilleures spécialités russes... qu'en pensez-vous Mlle Belarus ?

\- Si c'est ce que veut Nii-chan alors c'est ce que tu dois préparer !

\- ... O-oui bien sûr...Mais c'est que...

\- QUOI !?

Lettonie se mit à rougir...

\- Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses spécialités préférées...

\- Tu travailles pour lui depuis des années et tu ne connais pas ses plats favoris !

\- … Je… ne m'étais jamais intéressé r-réellement à ça a-avant... je lui faisais des plats sans accorder la moindre importance au goût de Mr R-Russia...

En prononçant ce nom, Lettonie rougit de plus belle... et voyant la gêne de Lettonie, Biélorussie le regarda plus intensément et avec un sourire qui pourrait faire peur à n'importe qui:

\- Alors peux- tu m'expliquer pourquoi, d'un coup, tu t'intéresses à ses goûts ?

Lettonie ne répondit pas...

xxxxx

\- Ok, comment on s'organise ? On part comme ça et on va au magasin ?

\- Je vois pas d'autre solution...

\- Russia est toujours occupé...on y va !

Les deux pays Baltes arrivèrent au magasin et trouvèrent Biélorussie et Lettonie. Ils se cachèrent et essayèrent d'écouter leur discussion.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Nii-chan, **гадюки разлагаются** *! Et tu va regretter ces sentiments si tu ne les gardes pas pour toi... Un mot, une déclaration et tu es mort ! C'est clair ?

\- O-oui Mme Belarus...

 _/chuchotements/_ \- Quoi !? Latvia aime Russia?!

\- J'arrive pas à le croire...

\- Personnellement, moi non plus... je me demande s'il n'y a pas une méprise... on devrait peut être lui demander...

Tout à coup, Lituanie commença à paniquer :

\- Tu as raison mais pas maintenant parce qu'ils partent et qu'on va se faire assassiner par Russia si on est pas rentrés avant eux !

De retour chez Russie, les deux pays Baltes aidèrent Lettonie à ranger les courses et à préparer le repas pendant que Biélorussie s'entraînait à la danse dans le salon.

Une fois le repas prêt, les Baltiques retournèrent dans leur chambre. Peu de temps après Germany arriva.

\- Latvia ?

\- ...

\- Latvia !?

\- ... oh désolé, je suis un peu dans la lune ces derniers temps...

\- Oui, on a remarqué...

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On vous a entendu toi et Belarus tout à l'heure et...

\- Qu'avez vous entendu !?

\- Écoute, on est tes meilleurs amis, tu peux tout nous dire... qu'est ce qui se passe avec Russia ?

\- ... Je... je l'aime...

Latvia se mit à sourire, tandis que les deux grands Baltique se regardent tout en comprenant la situation compliquée de Lettonie, dans l'incapacité d'échapper à Biélorussie s'il avouait son amour à Russie...

\- Et...que vas- tu faire ?

\- ...

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller le dire à Russia !?

\- ...

\- Ne fais pas ça Latvia...

\- ... Je suis désolé...

Lettonie se mit à courir dans cette immense maison, tout souriant, en direction du salon suivit par les autres Baltiques qui tentaient en vain de l'arrêter.

Dans le salon, Russie, Allemagne, et Biélorussie étaient en train de discuter joyeusement maintenant que le pacte était signé et le repas commencé. Lettonie arriva dans le salon, à la surprise de tout le monde. Biélorussie lança un regard très menaçant en direction de Lettonie mais celui-ci l'ignora :

\- Russia je...

\- Latvia !? Mais que fais-tu ici !?

\- Nii-chan, il n'a absolument rien à faire ici, tu ferais mieux de le renvoyer dans sa chambre et qu'il laisse les personnes matures et responsables discuter entre elles !

\- Tu as entendu Latvia, pars mainten-

\- Attendez s'il vous plaît !

\- Comment oses- tu désobéir à mon frère !

\- Petite sœur, laisse-le parler.

\- Mais Nii-chan !

\- Parle.

\- Russia, je... Je T'aime !

Biélorussie se leva et prit le couteau posé sur la table. Au même moment les deux autres pays Baltes arrivèrent enfin dans le salon.

\- **маленький монстр****! Je t'avais prévenu !

Au moment ou elle s'avança violemment vers Lettonie, les deux pays Baltes le protégèrent et Biélorussie fut arrêtée par Russie.

\- Non Belarus...

Biélorussie était au bord des larmes.

\- Mais Nii-chan! Pourquoi le laisses-tu dire ça !

Lettonie, s'étant rendu compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, se mit à pleurer. Russie s'approcha doucement de lui avec énormément de gentillesse dans ses mouvements, puis s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

\- Depuis quand m'aimes- tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas réellement je l'ai vraiment remarqué il y a deux jours...

\- Je vois... as- tu peur de moi ?

\- J'avais peur de toi mais plus maintenant !

\- Pourquoi avais- tu peur de moi ? Pourquoi tu n'as plus peur ?

\- Tu es très grand, impressionnant et je suis tout petit... tu pouvais m'écraser d'une seule main si tu le voulais... Mais maintenant je sais que si tu fais ça un jour, c'est que je l'ai mérité et non pas que tu es méchant... et puis, puisque tu es très grand tu peux me protéger et moi vu que je suis petit je suis très faible donc je suis rassuré d'être avec toi... ma vision à entièrement changé depuis ces deux jours... j'ai eu comme... une illumination...

\- ... Je ne pense pas que tu m'aimes...

\- Q-quoi !?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait vivre comme ça Latvia, mais à cause de moi j'ai bien peur que tu aies le syndrome de Stockholm...

\- Le quoi ?

\- C'est une « maladie » qui se développe lorsqu'une personne vit enfermée... en général ce sont des otages... mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant tout va changer et nous allons t'aider, n'est ce pas Belarus ?

\- Mouais...

\- Nous aussi on va t'aider Latvia ! Tu es d'accord Estonia ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci, mais je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment être guéri... Russia me rend si heureux !

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas accepté de te laisser comme ça, mais si tu refuses notre aide c'est ton choix. Par contre sache que je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu penses m'aimer donc je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs...

Sur ces mots, Russie raccompagna Allemagne jusqu'à la porte, et les deux pays Baltes commencèrent à faire la vaisselle, laissant seuls Lettonie et Biélorussie.

\- Mlle Belarus...

\- Hum...

\- Tu aimes Russia, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu penses qu'il m'aime bien ? Je veux dire, en ami ?

\- J'en ai rien à cirer...

\- Je comprends... Je vais partir...

\- Où ça !? Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de rester et comme ça tu as... je veux dire vous avez plus de chance de pouvoir vivre toute votre vie avec votre cher frère... et d'ailleurs, pourquoi savoir où je vais partir vous intéresse autant ?

\- …ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, c'est juste par… curiosité... Oh mais tu as vu l'heure ! Je vais récupérer Ukraine à l'aéroport...à demain **маленький муравей*****!

Biélorussie s'apprêta à sortir de la maison mais posa d'abord un dernier regard en direction de Lettonie puis en direction du couteau qu'elle avait soigneusement laissé sur la table...

Lettonie se retrouva seul, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant que l'amour de sa vie l'avait rejeté ? Autant arrêter de vivre...

* * *

mots russes:

*vipère décomposée

**petit monstre

***petite fourmi


End file.
